


More Than Friends

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt Scamander, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Suit Sex, Top Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: Percival made a come-hither gesture with his hand, particularly dragging the younger one closer in an invisible leash. When Newt was close enough, Percival guided their lips together with a finger under Newt’s chin. Dominantly massaging their tongues together. The door behind them gave a click from the lock turning, making sure none would disturb them and destroy the heated moment.





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :D
> 
> This is my first ever fic in this fandom, so be nice. It's just a smutty oneshot, because I thought we needed it.   
> I'm Danish, English is not my first language (obviously), so if there's any annoying grammar fails then feel free to tell me. :) If you would like more of my work then also feel free to say so and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Now, enjoy! :D

It was a dirty secret between the two, but none of them wanted it to stop. Ever since Newt had taken the job as the head of MACUSA’s Magic Beasts and Creatures department, he and the director had seen a lot more of each other. People knew that they were good friends who had a special connection but they knew nothing more than that. They were more like friends with benefits, but people didn’t have to know that. Also the two of them hadn’t exactly talked about it either, it had sort of just happened.

The first time had been on one of their normal dinners together at Percival’s apartment. Wonderful food with a great bottle of wine that they would share while talking about everything under the sky together. It was a fantastic friendship, a kind of friendship that Newt had never had with anyone else. It was also a bit weird, considering that everyone saw Percival as this stern, rather harsh boss that they respected but with a bit of fear mixed into it. Newt saw him as none of that. In his eyes, the dark-haired male was passionate about his work and a respectful man with a beautiful vision of life, which he shared with Newt. 

After dinner, they’d retrieved to the couch with the wine, sitting rather close to each other while still chatting about something that Newt can’t remember. The older man had his arm on the back of the couch, fingertips lightly brushing against the nape of Newt’s neck. None of them drunk, but the alcohol was humming pleasantly in their veins. Newt had never really thought of the other in any sexual way, besides admiring him physically, of cause, the man was beautiful but he was also 12 years older than Newt. Not that the age scared him, at all, Newt just hadn’t thought of him like that before now, with his fingers playing on his neck, heat coiling in Newt’s stomach. 

Newt’s gaze more than once landed on the other’s lips as he spoke, only now realizing how much he would like to taste them, even if it was just the alcohol talking. The red-haired male had also noticed that the other’s eyes did flicker to his own lips every now and then, so he slowly licked his lower lip, which had made the others already dark eyes turn even darker.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Newt interrupted the other mid-sentence, not quite sure what they were even talking about. 

Percival had put a hand on Newt’s neck, guiding him towards him while leaning forward the same time. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, tasting each other for the first time and clearly liking it, both of them. The older deepened the kiss, making the other exhale through his nose with a tiny little sound. Percival was clearly a more dominant type, which suited Newt nicely, as he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he liked to bed a man who knew how to take control. Not completely, of cause, but the way the other crawled over him, half forcing him onto his back in the couch with a hand rather tight in his red hair, exposing his neck, made his blood run to other places.

To be honest; that night had been some of the best sex the younger one had ever had. The other was clearly experienced and spend a lot of time tasting and touching Newt, finding all the spots that made him moan and ache his back on the couch as the older one tore him apart with pleasure. Percival was passionate and in some way rough but in a gentle way, if you could even say that. He always made sure to ask Newt if he was okay with what they did, making him voice his desires. That had led to a lot of new things that Newt had only dared to dream of, but never ask his partners about until now. 

Newt didn’t realize he was kind of daydreaming before Tina poked his shoulder, waking him up from his pleasant memories of that first night. Newt was staring into his desk, green eyes focused on something that wasn’t even there. She grinned at him before once more saying what she came for;

“I said: Mr. Graves is asking for you to meet him in his office.” 

She shook her head before continuing;

“Unless you are falling asleep over here?”

“No. No, sorry, I was just- thinking.” 

The red-haired male gave a nod and a warm smile before he apologized once again for his absentmindedness and got up from his chair. Why would Percival see him now? They had plans later that evening and Newt couldn’t think of anything the other would need help with right now. But then again; Newt would never say no to get a break away from the boring paperwork, especially not when it was the director who wanted to see him. 

It was fun to think of that Newt was actually the only one looking forward to being summoned to the director’s office, but the others hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing the more private side of their boss. 

Newt gave a knock before entering the office casually, closing the door behind him. He stepped into the expensive designed office, admiring the older man who sat halfway on his mahogany desk, legs crossed at the ankles. He was dressed sharply as always, with his dark dress pants, shiny shoes, crisp white shirt, black waistcoat, and black tie, held back by the fragile golden chain and black scorpions. His hair was perfectly combed back and Newt wanted nothing more right now than to ruin that look completely. 

None of them said anything, but Percival made a come-hither gesture with his hand, particularly dragging the younger one closer in an invisible leash. When Newt was close enough, Percival guided their lips together with a finger under Newt’s chin, closing the space between them. The other licked over Newt’s lips, gaining access in a heartbeat. Dominantly massaging their tongues together. The door behind them gave a click from the lock turning, making sure none would disturb them and destroy the heated moment. 

Newt felt his blood run south as a strong hand wrapped around his throat, locking him in place. He snaked two fingers into the black leather belt the other was wearing, pulling up the other’s shirt when the other lowly growled ‘no’ into his mouth. It made Newt’s knees go soft and a tiny whimper escaped his mouth. 

Percival planted both hands on his shoulders, pushing him to his knees before him. Newt was looking up at him with pupils blown wide, swallowing the green color of his eyes. Percival reached up to run a hand through his hair, correcting a stay that kept falling into his eyes as he looked down. It was such an egoistic gesture in some perverse way, showning that he was thinking more about his looks than the fact that Newt was sitting on his knees in his office, waiting for him to pull out his cock so the younger one could suck it. It drove Newt crazy with want. 

The other’s thump ran slowly over his lips, eyes following it hungrily. 

“Open.” 

Percival’s command was raspy and Newt obliged, the finger pushing against his tongue when the next command fell.

“Suck.”

And Newt did. Like the good boy he was. The though made the apples of his cheeks blush slightly pink. They’d fooled around at work before, but not in this kinky way that until now had been reserved for the bedroom and only there. They had talked about the fact that Newt enjoyed being dominated and that Percival enjoyed doing it to him, so the rules were clear. Newt knew exactly what to say if it became too much and he trusted the other completely. 

The red-haired man closed his eyes and sucked like his life depended on it, putting on a show for Percival as the other slowly undid his belt and fly. His cock was just as well-sculptures as the rest of the man. It was on the more larger side of average, but not too much. Dark hair running up his lower stomach, which Newt always enjoyed trailing with his mouth, but unfortunately the shirt hid it. It was rock hard and Newt wanted it so much more than the finger right now. He looked pleadingly up through his lashes, still sucking eagerly but waiting for permission.

The other mumbled a spell under his breath, making Newt’s clothes disappear so that he was now completely exposed compared to the other still wearing his suit. Percival removed his finger before grabbing the red hair, tugging it slightly backwards and with the other hand particularly feeding his cock into Newt’s mouth. Newt gave a low moan at the taste, hearing how the others breath hitched at the sound. 

The hand in his hair moving him up and down the length, enough that he could feel him in the back of his throat, but not too much to make him gag. Newt dug his nails into the other’s thighs, grounding himself. Newt lost all sense of time, but in a pleasant way. 

The hand in his hair tightened once more, lifting him from the floor and pulling a loud whimper from his abused throat. They were about the same height, Newt only a bit more slender, but under the older male’s gaze he felt small and protected. Newt had never seen himself as one to be protected, after all he had spent so many years by himself, helping creatures, but with Percival it felt so right to be taken care off and used in this way. The other kissed him again, all tongue, and Newt did his best to follow but he was achingly hard and it was so difficult to focus. 

Right when he was getting the rhythm of the kiss, they shifted places, Newt face first into the desk, ass in the air and on show for the other man. A semi hard blow hit his cheek followed by a tight squeeze which made him moan deep in his throat. The hand was still in his hair, forcing him to arch his back while the other hand was kneading the flesh of his ass. 

“Tell me what you want, Newt.”

The others husky voice was thick with arousal, giving way for a slightly Irish accent that only showed when they had sex. 

Oh no, he had to form a sentence. They hadn’t even said hi to each other! His mind ran with a 100 mph, trying to think of what he wanted right now besides everything Percival could give him, all at once preferably. 

“I want-“

His voice a pitch too high for his own liking. He sounded so needy and he knew his skin was red from the thrill of fucking in the director’s office, where everyone would technically be able to come in with a simple spell. The color reaching all the way down his torso.

“I want your fingers, wanna cum so bad.” 

The last part was more of a whine than talk, to be honest.

“Want to cum from my fingers? Want me to o-“

“No! No, please- wanna cum on your cock.”

Shit, his voice was desperate and he wasn’t even ashamed of it. The other wanted to hear what he wanted and this was it. Newt wanted to get pounded so hard that he would be limping out from here when they were done. 

A cool and slick finger was circling his entrance. He hadn’t even heard Percival saying the lubrication spell. Newt pushed back against the other’s fingers, moaning harshly as one breached his tight rim. Percival praised him, telling him to relax his body. Then a second finger joined the first when the older one thought that he was ready and relaxed enough to take it. It stung a little, but in a pleasant way. It had been over a week ago since they’d had penetrative sex, so his body had to get used to the intrusion again. Newt’s heart was hammering away, his cock hard and ignored by the other, leaking onto the expensive wood.

Percival curled his fingers correctly, finding that secret little bundle of nerves that made Newt moan out loudly without care. 

“Sh, sh, sweetheart. The others’ gonna hear ya.” 

Percival purred into his ear, leaning over Newt. Newt could feel his hard cock poking into his tight but other than that, the other was still completely dressed. It felt so dirty the way the shirt’s cool fabric touched his back and the hard leather belt scratched his skin. He was so exposed, being used by his boss … the though only made him so much more aroused. If someone got in or heard them they would all know what a little slut he was, presenting himself like this with Percival’s fingers buried deep in his hole, moaning brokenly as the older man, his boss, prepared him for his hard erection. 

Newt did his best to keep it down, but every now and then the other would rub hard up against that spot, making the younger see stars behind his eyelids. Three fingers were now moving inside of him, making a slick, wet pop whenever Percival would pull them all the way out just to push them in to the knuckles again. 

It was both a blessing and a curse when the other removed his fingers completely. It meant that Newt would soon fell the thick head of his cock on his rim but it also meant that he had to be left empty while the other slicked himself up. Lazily stroking his cock a few times while watching Newt’s hole clench around nothing. After so many time they’d fuck, the older one always enjoyed watching his work on the other while steadying himself. Newt could nearly hear him count his breath as he calmed down and deep inside the red-head felt a spark of pride, being the one to make the always stern director lose his mind. 

It only took a moment for the other to collect himself and then Newt felt the familiar pressure from the other breaching his entrance. It was wider than the fingers and the stinging feeling was back, but this time a bit more intense. Newt gritted his teeth, breathing through his nose with his eyes tightly shut and eyebrows knit together. It was a good kind of pain and he knew it would be over soon. Percival slowly bottomed out, not stopping for to give Newt time to adjust halfway. They both moaned when he slid home, both stopping to catch their breath. 

“Merlin, you’re tight.”

Percival moaned, gripping his hips like a lifeline. He started moving in small thrusts, balls deep at every movement. It was still so obscene to feel the other completely clothed, the fabric scratching against Newt’s ass and thighs. 

In no time they were both moving energetically again. Newt pushing himself back with every thrust of the other’s hips. The more movement, the louder the moaning and Newt was once more forgetting that they were out in a semi-public place where everyone would be able to hear his wanting moans. Percival had a hand in his hair again, pulling his head back, exposing his throat. Newt’s mouth was hanging open, lips bitten red and letting go of loud, broken moans in the rhythm of Percival’s cock ramming into him. 

Percival’s other hand slapped over his mouth, silencing Newt’s moans and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. This was about the most exciting and hottest sex he had ever had. The hand was tight against his mouth, Newt’s moans and whimpers mumbled but still audible for Percival.

“You have to be quiet, unless you wanna ruin this by getting caught.”

Percival’s voice was still so thick with arousal, slightly hoarse, and it felt like melted chocolate pouring down over Newt. 

They moved together, both hastily getting closer to their climax. The older one knew exactly how to move to hit Newt’s spot, giving him the pleasure he deserved from being such a good boy for Percival. Percival leaned over him, covering his naked back with his clothed torso. One hand still over Newt’s mouth, the other tightly on his hip. Kisses were placed from his shoulder and up to his ear where he whispered;

“Touch yourself, cum from my cock inside you.”

And Newt did. His hand finding his long forgotten but hard member, stroking himself hard and fast. It took less than 30 seconds before he moaned loudly into the hand over his mouth. He was trembling and shaking, tears gathering in his lashes as he tightened down around the other inside him. Percival gave a few hard thrusts, ramming Newt’s hips into the desk and actually moving the heavy furniture a few inches before spilling inside Newt with a choked sound. 

Besides Percival removing his hand from the other’s mouth, none of the moved for a while. Catching their breath and just taking in what had just happened. Newt felt a soft and caring kiss in his hair, making his lips pull up in a smile. He gasped when the other carefully pulled out, his cum slowly running out and down Newt’s thighs. The other mumbled into the red hair, a cleaning spell, Newt felt, and then his clothes were back on, which felt quite nice, to be honest.

The other got up, carefully lifting Newt from the table. His legs were shaking and he had to support his back against Percival. Mostly because he wanted to feel the other a little more before they had to separate and get back to work, pretending none of this just happened. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Never felt better.”

Newt replied with a tired, low chuckle. 

“Well, I actually wanted you to come here because I have the report from the niffler that escaped.”

Newt couldn’t see the other’s face, but he could hear him smile. Percival reached in front of them, grapping a file which read ‘Niffler Incident’.

“You seriously hadn’t planned to throw me over your desk?” 

Newt had to raise an eyebrow over that. What had happened was too planned out to be improvised.

“You say that like you don’t trust me, Newt. I mean it. I wanted to save the energy for tonight, but you looked too damn pure and innocent, I had to ruin that.” 

Newt turned in Percival’s arms, punching him lightly on the chest with a smile.

“You are unbelievable.”


End file.
